Bathroom water temperature is usually controlled by mixing hot and cold water using a mixer tap. The mixer tap is often turned straight to the usual position for the desired temperature or the cold water is first let in followed by hot water gradually. Even after the desired water temperature has been achieved, it often shifts during use especially when a nearby water tap is operated. In any case, while water gets too hot, the user becomes desperate, and this should be avoided especially for children.
The subject invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved water valve assembly.